


Fluffy Ball of Doom

by siriuslyhiddenlawyer



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlolly, F/M, Lilo & Stitch - Freeform, Lilo and Stitch References, Molly Hooper - Freeform, Molly and Her Sherlock, Saturday Mornings with Sherlolly, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock and His Molly, Sherlolly - Freeform, sherlock x molly, sherlolly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyhiddenlawyer/pseuds/siriuslyhiddenlawyer
Summary: Short and sweet one-shot, Saturday morning with Molly Hooper and her Sherlock





	Fluffy Ball of Doom

            Ever since Molly had moved out on her own, she started every Saturday morning by watching Disney cartoons before starting her day. The tradition had taken its roots during medical school, where _Cinderella, Aladdin, the Lion King_ , or _A Bug’s Life_ , if the occasion called for it, were her buffers before she dove back into textbooks.

            Moving in with Sherlock hadn’t exactly disrupted her routine. Requiring only about six hours of sleep compared to Sherlock’s need for nine, she was usually done with her morning ritual before he emerged from their room, wrapped in nothing but a sheet with his curly hair sanding up in odd clumps, as if Wolverine was having a bad hair day. He never bothered to really wake up, and she often got the feeling he rolled out of bed the second consciousness returned to him.

            Molly curled up on the couch with a steaming mug of coffee warming her palms, dressed comfortably in one of Sherlock’s robes, and put on _Lilo & Stitch. _She smiled slightly, letting all her thoughts drift away from her, all her worries disappearing as she watched Jumba stand before the tribunal, trying to explain the existence of the fluffy little ball of doom. The mountain of paperwork, the autopsy of the child she’d performed, the pressures from on high to complete the report for a MP’s relative when there were so many more people ahead of him…all of it disappeared.

            As Stitch ran around causing chaos but insisting that he was “cute and fluffy”, Molly suddenly started giggling helplessly, realizing she probably loved Stitch as much as she did because the love of her life ran around causing chaos the same way.

And he was cute and fluffy.

And curled into a petulant ball when he was displeased with something.

            She heard his footsteps before she saw him, his bleary, light colored eyes not quite awake, his hair standing every which way, the sheet only wrapped around his lean waist, the alabaster skin of his chest marred by her love bites and scratches. Sherlock mumbled something that sounded like good morning, gesturing impatiently for her to move aside before plopping down next to her, his head in her lap as he curled into a ball. “What are you watching today?” he mumbled as she started stroking his soft curls between her fingers.

            She told him the title, “it’s about this alien, this experiment that ends up in Hawaii, falls in love with Elvis, and finds a family all his own.”

            “Sounds dull,” he commented, watching Stitch build the city of San Francisco and destroy it, “angry bugger, isn’t he?”

            Molly bent down to kiss his cheek, her hand drifting down his body to rest on the curve of his backside, “no matter how annoying he gets though, he’s still shockingly loveable. Easily loveable.”

            He looked at her with those indescribably shaped, light colored eyes, his brow raised questioningly, “are you drawing some sort of comparison?”

            “Not at all,” she affectionately nuzzled his cheek, “but I do wonder what would happen if I put a lei around your neck.”

            “Why?” he asked slowly, “or is that your way of telling me you want to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon? Or you’d like me to lay you, right here?”

            Molly laughed, squirming as he suddenly sat up, the sleepy energy replaced by the manic one that drove him throughout his day, suddenly finding herself trapped beneath Sherlock Holmes, the sheet having fallen away in their tussle. “All of the above?” she grinned, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, drawing him closer.

            He made a humming sound, brushing his lips against hers but Elvis’ “you ain’t nothin’ but a hound dog” suddenly blasting on the TV drew his attention. “He does seem to have your affinity for Elvis. I’ve always preferred ‘love me tender’.”

            Molly closed her eyes as he put his lips next to her ear, softly singing the old song, grateful for the ball of manic energy that she would soon refer to as “husband”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
